


Remebrance of a Friend

by FighterLombax98



Category: Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Blood, Depression, Fox Family, Mourning, PTSD, bad council, motherly Tsunade, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FighterLombax98/pseuds/FighterLombax98
Summary: (This fanfiction is the sequel to naruto's pain) It has been four months sense Naruto's death but, some people still mourn. That is until a potential threat shows up and threatens to break the peace of the villages. (AU where the fourth ninja war never happened)(This fanfic is also on wattpad under yamixyugifan)





	1. Chapter 1

3rd person P.O.V   
It has been two weeks sense Naruto's death and today was the day of the funeral. Everybody that knew Naruto as a person and not a demon was there. They all were wearing black clothes and were not allowed to wear their headbands during the service. Sadly though there were only the konoha 12, Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, some stray villagers here and there, the ramen house keepers and the sand siblings.  
It was a rainy day at the uzumaki complex's cemetery and several people were in tears, Gaara and kankuro included. While Naruto and the kyuubi were lowered into the ground next to naruto's parents tsunade said some words telling of Naruto's many sacrifices for the village. How he fought deidara off to save Gaara, how he fought oruchimaru to get to sasuke and saved the village from the pain attack. Naruto's gravestone had the Uzumaki symbol and a image of a fox head next to it along with a speech saying "here lies the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. He was a hero and a vessel for the kyuubi that has unconsiously saved our village many times over with little regard for his own safety to save others. Finally he is with Kami and his Parents. May his soul find peace and be born in a new form.  
I will never run from a fight ~ Naruto Uzumaki/ Namikaze  
With that Naruto and the kyuubi were finally free from the grip of mortal life and with their families.


	2. Sakura's quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the funeral sakura listens to several people talking bad about naruto and she wants to go on a quest to prove to the hateful villagers that naruto was just like them.

Sakura's P.O.V.  
Shortly after the funeral many people started talking badly about Naruto. Don't they know what Naruto did for them!? These ungrateful villagers are shaming my friend's sacrifice! I will talk to Lady Tsunade about this. I will not stand for Naruto's name to be frowned on because of the kyuubi's presence. The kyuubi I figured out is the only one that has been Naruto's best friend from the start.   
Protecting him in battle, healing him when needed and just being there with him through thick and thin. I don't even want to think of how young naruto would have died if it wasn't for kyuubi's protective nature. I don't want to know how many times I could have prevented the attacks on naruto from the villagers. How could I have been so stupid, how did I not know that Naruto had been suffering so badly.   
I need to find out more about naruto's history because there had to be information on how the kyuubi was placed inside Naruto along with the story revolving around the kyuubi's origins. All we were ever told was that the kyuubi attacked our village one night and then it was sealed by the fourth hokage. Nothing more nothing less. I need to head to the hospital to work but, when I get off I should head to Lady Tsunade's office and ask for permission to look through naruto's files that are in our village's archive.  
Maybe that will shed some light on why the villagers treated Naruto so badly because of the kyuubi, something had to of happened to make the kyuubi attack the village because the kyuubi never once showed his teeth or attacked, he was gentle and his voice was almost like a father's and he seemed to care greatly for naruto. If I could clear his name or figure out who made  him attack in the first place I could make the villagers forgive him. This is my new quest.


	3. Foxes in the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the forest a family of foxes live in the forest and a new adventure seems on the horizon

(AN: this chapter is short and may not make sense. Please bear with me)

??? P.O.V  
Where am I? What am I doing in the forest and why does everything seem so big. The last thing I remeber was being in the dark and then a light opened up and me going towards it then I was in the forest. I am so confused, Why am I walking on four legs and why am I so warm?

When I tried to call out there was yipping instead of actual words. I tried again and the same thing happened but, this time there was a response from within the trees.

When I looked up I was met with a ember colored female kyuubi and a dark orange kit by her side with nine fluffy tails behind him. He began to climb down with the grace of a feline and then proceeded to tackle me to the ground with playful yips and non intimidating growls saying "your back Naruto I am so glad your back. You may be in a different form but, I would recognize your smell anywhere and now instead of you being the jailor we are brothers born from the same parents. Kushina and Minato


	4. What happened!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is so confused about what's going on but, will this be a good change or bad one

Naruto's P.O.V.  
How am I alive and what did kyuubi mean by us being brothers? I can't remember what all happened for me to take this form nor why I am in it. The minute someone sees me I'm dead. They will see me as the reborn nine tails and attack.

They won't care that they killed their demonic protector. The only thing they will see is the miniature version of the demon that destroyed their village 17 years ago. Why can't I just leave the mortal world? Why must I return to the place that made me suffer? What is my purpose of living if no one likes me except for a select few? 

I need to ask kyuubi what to do but, I don't know how to approach it and if what kyuubi said is true then how am I going to get past my original parents who have also returned to this world in this nine tailed fox form?

I don't want them thinking their choice was wrong to seal kyuubi in me when I was born. What kind of son would I be if I questioned there decision? I know now that it was meant to give me extra protection and they had hopes that I could harness the fox's power as an extension of myself while also giving me a guardian to watch over me sense they died the same day that I was born. If the ember colored fox is my mom what color is my dad's fur. 

Me and kyuubi had dark orange and orange red fur with black outlines around the paws and the tips on our ears and tails. Our mom had ember fur so my guess is that our dad has red fur. I am still confused but, we need to get inside before it gets dark and lightning is becoming visible so a storm is on its way. With that me and kyuubi followed our mom to wherever our home was.


	5. Family circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuubi and naruto try accepting what happened

Kyuubi's P.O.V  (In the den)

Naruto seems confused. Did he forget that he was reborn in the woods? He seemed uncomfortable when I came near him and seemed to fear what he was. We are nowhere near the leaf village so any enemies we encounter mainly consist of hawks and bears. We are the prime target for these predators because we are small and not quite strong enough to harness our power. If it weren't for our den we would of been dead already. Minato and kushina usually hunt during the night and bring home small and medium rodents in there mouths which leaves smears of blood on their muzzles but, sometimes they come home empty handed and injured.

Me and Naruto are supposed to be taught how to hunt in about a month but, if Naruto can't figure out how he was brought back and given a second chance at life he may have a mental breakdown and will undoubtedly go insane. If he goes towards insanity minato and kushina may have to restrain him. They may be kyuubi now but, they still retained their original abilities and those are more powerful then ever.

Speaking of Minato and Kushina, they have encircled me and naruto in a protective circle and spoke a soothing lullaby that was calming and warm  "it is time to rest now, the woods have gone to sleep and the moon's light is protecting us from the hate. Rest easy my little ones for tomorrow is another day. Let your eyes close now and enter the world of dreams." 

I was on the brink of sleep. naruto's tails instinctively wrapped around me in a protective manner and the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was naruto's voice telling me "see you tomorrow my brother


	6. Sakura's quest (pt.2)

(Back in konoha in lady tsunade's office)

Sakura's P.O.V    
I have just gotten off my shift at the hospital and was making my way to Lady Tsunade's office. The Anbu let me pass because they knew the reason for my arrival and let Lady tsunade know. it was about five pm when I arrived at her door and before I even had a chance to knock shizune let me in. lady tsunade handed me two scrolls with an approval stamp on them and when I asked her what the scrolls contained she told me "These are the archived files of the kyuubi's story and how naruto's life was along with what stopped him from defending himself from the villagers but, don't tell anybody about these files because it could send you to konoha's jail and I won't be able to get you out no matter what."

I was scared of what these scrolls would reveal. I mean if Lady Tsunade can't even speak of it because  it has the potential to send us to jail then these scrolls might reveal things that will make me not want to stay within the village out of anger but, then again I am not going to quit my quest. this is my chance to figure out why Naruto decided not to fight and give the village another chance at changing and also the real story of why the kyuubi is who he is.

I need to figure out how to hide these scrolls though because there are many who would want to get their hands on them and tell the whole village. Taking these scrolls could mean life or death and the potential to cause insanity or insecurity within the village if in the wrong hands. With one final good bye I grabbed the storing scroll that shizune provided and placed my borrowed items within it and started jumping on rooftops unaware that a female and male kyuubi were watching me from one of the many trees in the village. they  jumping off and began running into the forest. They were trying to figure out how they were going to get there sons to the village without being seen by the vengeful villagers or freak out around the many animals of the village ranging from dogs to messenger hawks


	7. Decisions

Minato's P.O.V (In the forest)  
"Hey, kushina what do we plan to do? The village still talks bad about what we are and how Naruto was the one breaking the peace. they feared that Naruto would go berserk and release the kyuubi from his cage. They have already broken through the uzumaki Mansion and defaced his human burial site with rocks and rotten vegetables... is it wise for us to bring both of our sons into that village? Before they even get ten feet into the village they will be killed!

Kushina's P.O.V   
"I understand your concern Minato but, we need to have a talk with the hokage. The forest is littered with bomb tags and traps. We have only lasted as long as we have because we made our den in the middle of the forest but, the bombs and traps continue to grow closer to our home everyday.

Whoever is placing them is planning on destroying a cover point and the main home for the messager hawks, I have a bad feeling that the leaf village is going to be forced into a fued with one of the neighboring villages because of a disagreement and our sons will either be separated and tortured until they become obedient to the neighboring village or will be killed right then and there so in their eyes that our sons won't be a nuisance in the future. Either way we need to move and take our sons with us and hide out in the village until it is safe but, as you said how will we get in there without being killed in the process?


	8. Mind set

Minato and Kushina's P.O.V 

It has been two days sense we checked the village last but, we have yet to tell our sons about it. Unfortunately we may have to tell them today that we had to move into the village. The reason for this decision was because last night the sounds of bombs and the screeches of hawks dying hit all of our ears. Both Naruto and Kurama panicked and hid at the back of the den when they heard it asking us what was going on which we responded with the truth. 

" Our home is within a fighting zone and bad guys are trying to thin out the forest so the good guys can't take cover. The only way we can let the good people know about this is to go to their village and talk to their leader but, this village is the very village that hurt you in the past." At those words both of our sons became frightened. 

They flattened their ears close to their skulls and drew their tails close to their bodies and began pleading. They pleaded with us to not go to the village. They said that in their past life they were attacked, beaten to the edge of their lives and then they were simply left in an alley tied up, gagged and left to die. If they managed to live through the night the process would be repeated again. Beating, alley and repeat over and over again. 

This information startled us. Who in their right mind would attack a child. Just seeing our sons this frightened made us have second thoughts but, even with this new information the logical choice outweighed the normal choice of running to a different home and avoiding a repeat of history. 

The hokage needed to know about the upcoming attack and with the death of several messager hawks there was no way to let the hokage know via bird. It will be really dangerous and getting within the village gates won't be easy. There are plenty of villagers that will get in our way but, hopefully a few people that are nice and don't have a grudge against nine tailed foxes will present themselves. 

So with that we rounded up our kits and began to make our way to konoha village. Our only wish right now is that we won't be too late


	9. Sakura's quest (pt.3)

(Warning: contains mentions of rape, cursing and torture)

Sakura's P.O.V

It has been three days sense I have obtained the secret scrolls of Naruto's and The nine tails life. What I have found out was heartbreaking and would talk to lady Tsunade about later. She needed to know. What most of the village did was unforgivable.

The scrolls read that the kyuubi was forced to watch his family get slaughtered and skinned and forced to watch as his family's pelts were burned to ash. A year later the rampage on the leaf village happened. For Naruto it read that the council could send a exterminator to kill him if he ever tried to fight back when the villagers attacked him but, what I read next made me want to punch all the council members into the ground because ten years after that declaration both naruto and the small form of the kyuubi were taken to a secured cell and tortured.

The scroll read that Naruto supposedly killed one of the villagers while he used his powers and The council aloud all the villagers and ninja to torture him without mercy then when the council left Naruto got raped. According to the scrolls they were in that cage for a full week getting beaten before the more gentle hearted people started asking questions about Naruto's whereabouts. Right the next day naruto was found on the outskirts of the village by a tourist who was visiting their family. Naruto was covered in bruises, dried blood and fresh blood.

Who in their right mind wouldn't question the council about this? How did the council keep this from the third hokage for a full week? The third hokage had been very protective of Naruto and was one of the few gentle hearted people that did ask where Naruto was. I know why Naruto gave up on life. He was tired of being hurt and wanted free and after reading these scrolls I don't blame him for deciding to end his life. If I was in his shoes I would of wanted the same thing. Nobody could keep on living if this was their fate. 

Thanks to these scrolls I can easily say "this village is fucked up!!" and I will do something about it. Just you wait village, Sakura Haruno is about to make a change!!


End file.
